hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 6 (1968)
<-----'Season 5' Season 7 -----> Hawaii Five-0 Season 6 of Hawaii Five-O premiered on September 11, 1973. It contained 24 episodes. Episode Guide Hookman S6, Ep1 11 Sep. 1973 Hookman An off-duty police officer is shot and killed by a sniper while he is moonlighting as a funeral escort. The next day another officer is shot and killed during a police standoff, but the bullet taken from his body and the other officer doesn't match the gun the suspect used. Also, another thing that links the two murders is a metallic plate with both officers names engraved on them. A few days later someone takes a shot at McGarrett and during a high speed chase the suspect's car crashes into the harbor and he manages to escape and leaves behind a prosthetic hook. ... Draw me A Killer S6, Ep2 19 Sep. 1973 Draw me A Killer A psychotic young man is obsessed with the comic strip character "Judy Moon" and as a result of that obsession he murders three men who are dead ringers for villains that threaten "Judy" in the comic strip. Danny is then chosen to act as bait to flush the killer out. However, things become complicated when a young woman who resembles "Judy" is being stalked by the killer. Charter for Death S6, Ep3 25 Sep. 1973 Charter for Death In the second series episode to deal with bubonic plague, the U.S. Coast Guard finds a schooner adrift off the coast of Oahu, and calls Five-O when it also finds three crew members murdered. McGarrett is called in, and finds the boat is rat-infested -- the crew members had all caught bubonic plague. McGarrett is also exposed to the disease, and is taken to an isolation ward. Further investigation reveals that three people -- a Corsican gangster named Paoli, his daughter Theresa and Theresa's husband Thomas Brown -- had charted the schooner to take them across the ... One Big Happy Family S6, Ep4 2 Oct. 1973 One Big Happy Family A somewhat odd family comes to Hawaii and embarks on a criminal rampage. McGarrett can find no pattern to their activities until information from the mainland shows they rob and kill random targets without a second thought. The Sunday Torch S6, Ep5 9 Oct. 1973 The Sunday Torch A series of arson fires has Honolulu on edge. Each fire occurs on Sunday and despite patrols by Hawaii Five-O and HPD, authorities haven't been able to catch the arsonist. So far, no one has been injured. It turns out the fires are part of a plan by a businessman who is going to have his own company burned down so he can collect the insurance money. The earlier blazes were to establish "the Sunday Torch" M.O. and to find a suitable dupe. Murder Is a Taxing Affair S6, Ep6 16 Oct. 1973 Murder Is a Taxing Affair A rogue IRS agent on the trail of a tax evader catches him in an airplane lavatory - and strangles him. The agent's real motive for the murder was to find and keep $600,000 the dead man was carrying in a suitcase. Then the suitcase is mistakenly picked up at Honolulu Airport by a flight attendant. The agent tracks her down and murders her as well, but once again it's the wrong suitcase. Two mainland tourists have the money and the IRS agent - who has joined Five-O as a special agent on the trail of the hot money - uses the police resources to go after them. Tricks Are Not Treats S6, Ep7 23 Oct. 1973 Tricks Are Not Treats A war breaks out among the pimps in Honolulu, resulting in several murders. Why Wait Till Uncle Kevin Dies? S6, Ep8 30 Oct. 1973 Why Wait Till Uncle Kevin Dies? Five-O investigates a company that promises heirs an early payout from wills of rich, elderly relatives. The company has been taken over by new owners in recent years and a trail of abrupt deaths has developed. McGarrett recruits a lawyer to go undercover as a high-living heir as Five-O seeks to end the killings. Flash of Color, Flash of Death S6, Ep9 6 Nov. 1973 Flash of Color, Flash of Death Hobbs, a miner from the Australian Outback, comes to Hawaii to sell opals he has dug up. Hobbs' secret is that he is actually carrying a much larger and immensely more valuable cache, which he smuggled through customs after showing them his display items. When he negotiates with a jeweler, a robber bursts in and steals all of the gems. Hobbs tells Five-O about the theft of his small items, leaving out the bigger picture. He suspects (correctly) that the robbery was an inside job pulled off by associates of the jewelry-store owner. Hobbs finds the holdup man and kills ... A Bullet for El Diablo S6, Ep10 13 Nov. 1973 A Bullet for El Diablo The daughter of a dictator is kidnapped from the University of Hawaii campus. The conspirators are young people committed to overthrowing the dictator, known as El Diablo. One of the conspirators is El Diablo's illegitimate daughter from an affair and resembles the daughter. After El Diablo is assassinated, the question is whether Five-O can save the daughter. The Finishing Touch S6, Ep11 20 Nov. 1973 The Finishing Touch Norman Cargill, an old friend of McGarrett's who has provided help in authenticating documents, gets tired of walking the straight and narrow for a peanuts salary (he is also going blind). When he's asked to verify a shipment of highly valuable bonds, he agrees -- and carefully starts copying them by hand to create bonds which he can keep and redeem. McGarrett could sympathize if that is all Cargill did, but then Cargill kills two people who want in on his secret. McGarrett reluctantly orders an intensive survey on Cargill, who figures it out and indignantly protests ... Anybody Can Build a Bomb S6, Ep12 27 Nov. 1973 Anybody Can Build a Bomb An entity calling itself Mercury threatens to explode an atomic bomb in Honolulu unless it's paid $100 million. Five-O enlists the aid of a nuclear physicist, unaware he's working with Mercury. The physicist comes to realize he has been played for a fool. The realization, though, may have come too late. Try to Die on Time S6, Ep13 4 Dec. 1973 Try to Die on Time A chronic gambler, pretending he has cancer, sells chances on the hour of the day he will die at $10,000 apiece. The winner gets all 24 tickets. The gambler actually doesn't have cancer (he has Lou Gehrig's disease, ALS, instead), and plans to commit suicide at an appointed time so that a specific person will get the money. But as the gambler talks to his doctor outside a party, the doctor is gunned down and the gambler is forced to take his fatal drug. The gambler's corpse is then placed in a car and driven to a remote location, where the hot sun makes it impossible ... The $100,000 Nickel S6, Ep14 11 Dec. 1973 The $100,000 Nickel A rare 1913 Liberty Head nickel, one of only five ever made, is to be auctioned at a coin show held at the Ilikai Hotel. European master criminal Eric Damien gets con artist and sleight-of-hand expert, Arnie Price, freed from jail so that he can switch a cleverly-made fake with the original before the auction. But things do not go as planned, as Price, fearing capture, tries to dispose of the nickel in a news rack, and the chase is on to recover the nickel before anyone else finds it. The Flip Side Is Death S6, Ep15 18 Dec. 1973 The Flip Side Is Death Four men, posing as Army specialists whose truck overturned and spilled cannisters marked as deadly VX nerve gas, evacuate a small town on Oahu's remote north coast. That evacuation includes the bank, which the criminals then saw into and knock over for a fortune. McGarrett immediately orders a roadblock on the only highway up that side of the island, stranding the bank robbers far from any point of escape. McGarrett mans Five-O headquarters (he's absent from the action for most of this show) while Danny, Chin and Ben go op to investigate. The two mainland "haoles," a... The Banzai Pipeline S6, Ep16 1 Jan. 1974 The Banzai Pipeline Greggs, a land developer has a zoning man, Huffman in his pocket. But because Huffman starting offering his services to other developers, 5-0 has built a case against him. Greggs knowing that Huffman will turn on him to save himself, calls him telling him to meet him. But instead Greggs sends one of his men, Koa to meet him. Koa kills him and was about to leave when a car drives off. It seems like a film maker saw Huffman's car and took his wallet. He dropped one of his film cans. Koa finds it and gives it to Greggs who has it developed and sees it's footage of a ... One Born Every Minute S6, Ep17 8 Jan. 1974 One Born Every Minute Con-artists arrive in Hawaii and meet up with local thieves to plan a phony diamond con. When a wealthy tourist devastated by the con leaps to his death, McGarrett discovers he is one of many victims. As another angry victim seeking revenge and Five-O close in on the gang; the crooks turn on one another. Secret Witness S6, Ep18 15 Jan. 1974 Secret Witness Five-O races to find the witness to a hit on a bagman of a local mob. The witness, who narrowly escaped being killed himself, had dropped a library book with his library card inside, providing the hitman with the name of the witness. The witness's wife doesn't want him to go to the police. Five-O's main clue is a letter the witness wrote to the Honolulu Star-Bulletin's "Secret Witness" feature that seeks tips for unsolved crimes. Death with Father S6, Ep19 22 Jan. 1974 Death with Father McGarrett joins a group of operatives trying to take down a major drug lab in the hills. The raid succeeds, but a young man smashes through a cordon in a truck and escapes. Word of the raid soon reaches a retired HPD cop, who realizes the escapee is his own son. The cop starts sneaking into evidence rooms and destroying or stealing anything which can implicate the son. Meanwhile, the son is still working as a drug dealer and holes up in another lab used to make methamphetamine. The title of this show is to be taken literally. Murder with a Golden Touch S6, Ep20 29 Jan. 1974 Murder with a Golden Touch A private detective, and former HPD officer, turns up dead. Following his trail, Five-O discovers the private detective was investigating whether a businessman's son-in-law was being faithful in his marriage. It turns out the son-in-law is up to his neck in a scheme to steal gold from the businessman, melt it and recast it and make it appear to be a treasure find. Things will turn more deadly before Five-O can crack the case. Nightmare in Blue S6, Ep21 5 Feb. 1974 Nightmare in Blue Steve and the team are looking for the man who is sexually assaulting and killing women. He's killed four and there are no leads. His latest victim doesn't die but is unwilling to help. Steve knows that a couple of the victims were having problems with their cars so he places policewomen in position and to await him to make his move. But when a cop approaches one of them, she tells him that she's on a stakeout so he leaves. But when they realize the cop is the one they are looking for because the victims either went with him in his car or allowed him to enter their ... Mother's Deadly Helper S6, Ep22 12 Feb. 1974 Mother's Deadly Helper A vicious law-and-order zealot becomes inflamed by various thugs getting off the hook in court on technicalities. So, using an alias, the man sends a letter to McGarrett promising to blow away the next criminal who takes a walk -- naming a specific hood in particular. The criminal walks and is drilled right in front of the courthouse. As a public debate rages on vigilante "justice," the killer sends McGarrett another note, expanding his hate list to the judges who order charges quashed on technicalities. A judge (Frank Cady of Hooterville fame in a very rare serious ... Killer at Sea S6, Ep23 19 Feb. 1974 Killer at Sea McGarrett and Williams board a cruise ship to find a man involved in a fatal shooting at a bank. 30,000 Rooms And I Have the Key S6, Ep24 26 Feb. 1974 30,000 Rooms And I Have the Key Five-O matches wits with a brilliant thief who's a master of disguise and able to manufacture his own pass keys to Honolulu hotels. The thief has information on guests with valuables and how they try to hide them in their rooms. He even calls the police while disguised as a priest claiming to be robbed himself. The question is whether McGarrett & Co. can catch up to the thief. Cast Main Cast *Jack Lord as Detective Captain Steve McGarrett * James MacArthur as Detective Danny Williams * Kam Fong as Detective Chin Ho Kelly * Al Harrington as Ben Kokua * Gilbert Lani Kauhi as Kono Kalakaua * Richard Denning as Governor Paul Jameson *Khigh Dhiegh as Wo Fat Recurring characters * Al Eben as Doc Bergman * Peggy Ryan as Jenny * Danny Kamekona as Nick * Glenn Cannon as Manicote * Moe Keale as Det. Truck Kealoha * Douglas Mossman as Frank * Kwan Hi Lim as Tosaki Trivia Season Guide Category:Season 6 (1968) Category:1968